Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ ChιlєxPєяύ
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Perú es tierno, cariñoso, y a veces protector. Chile es un tsundere gruñón. Pero a pesar del amor-odio... "¿Hijos? ¡¿Tenemos hijos! ¡No es gracioso, no podí quedar embarazado!" "¿Yo, embarazado? No Manuel, tú eres el que quedó embarazado."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia perteneces a Hidekaz. LatinHetalia pertenece a la comunidad de LJ. El Fic no ofende a nadie, solo es humor. Y como soy realista hasta los pies, si te sientes ofendido, no me interesa.

**Advertencia:** El lindo vocabulario de Manu xD. Lime.

**Datos:** Perú o Miguel es Leo (28/O7) y Chile o Manuel es Virgo (18/O9).

Agradecimientos a mi esposa Vale, quién me ayudó con la jerga peruana. ¡Te amo mi peruanita! Este fic va dedicado a ti, pe.

No usé mucho el vocabulario de Manuel para que no sea tan complicado y no alargar el glosario.

**Glosario:**

Rapa: Rapa Nui o Isla de Pascua, por las dudas.

Chucha: Mierda. (Chilensis)

Wea: Cosa, mierda. (Chilensis)

Fleto: Gay. (Chilensis)

Acopaibado: Tonto, es un insulto. (Bolivia)

Conchesumare: "Conche tu madre, Conche su mare" o como quieran. Mierda. Am… en realidad no sé cómo definirla. Cuando me golpeó una mano y me duele digo esa palabrita =3. (Chilensis)

Cabro Chicos: Niños. (Chilensis)

Cojudo: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. (Perú)

Mina: Mujer. (Chilensis, también utilizado en Argentina, o eso creo)

Aweonao: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. (Chilensis)

* * *

_Cool Llama presenta…_

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ ChιlєxPєяύ…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Leo~·]**

Generoso y bondadoso, fiel y cariñoso.

"_Lalala~."―tarareaba Miguel mientras cocinaba. Minutos después sirvió lo que había preparado con todo su cariño a su invitado._

"_¡Que delicia, Migue!" ―exclamó contento Manuel._

"_Se llama Ocopa, es un plato típico de mi querido país." ―se sentó a su lado, mirando y mimando al chileno, del como gustaba su preparación._

"_¡Esquicito! ¡Me tienes que dar la receta!"_

"_¿Eh? No lo haré, pe." ―dijo serio._

"_Descubriré como lo haces." ―afirmó para seguir alimentándose._

_Miguel no apartaba su vista de él. Se vía feliz. Sonrió._

"_Te quiero Manuel."_

"_¿Uhm?... Yo… Yo también."_

_Perú sabía que mimar a Chile es con su cocina… y se asombraba porque Chile no tenía fondo en su estómago._

**X**

Su gran orgullo se vuelve a veces timidez.

"_¡Mi Llama!"_

"_¡¿Qué ocurre Migue?"_

"_Mi… Llama… tiene una herida en la pata."_

"_Te ayudo."_

"_¡No! Yo soy el único que lo puede ayudar, pe. Solo tráeme alcohol y algodón."__ ―dijo, y Chile obedeció no de buena gana._

"_Ten" ―regresó. Miguel se agachó procediendo a curar a Cool Llama. Manuel lo miraba, miraba como las manos del menor temblaban―. "A ver, muévete." ―dijo como si nada, haciendo a un lado al peruano._

"_¡¿Qué carajo haces?"_

"_Estay nervioso, así empeoraras las cosas."_

"_Pero…"―calló con la mirada del chileno. Miguel agachó la cabeza. Tenía razón ese bruto chileno, se encontraba nervioso, pero no se lo diría._

**X**

No soporta las personas egoístas.

"_¡Solo piensas en ti, en ti y en ti!"_

"_¡También pienso en otras cosas!"_

"_¡Eres un egoísta Chile! Siempre te quiero ayudar, pero tú no quieres."_

"_Porque puedo hacerlo solo."_

"_Eres un… ¡Vete al carajo!"_

**X**

Saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo.

"_¿Pero qué mierda?"_

"_¡Vengan al Perú, vengan a las ruinas de Machu Picchu!" ―Miguel estaba haciendo propagandas, tirando confeti si era necesario para llamar la atención._

"_¿Migue qué chucha estay haciendo?"_

"_Manuel, ¿acaso no ves? Chileno tonto. Llamo a los turistas."_

"_Bien, pero no me insultes, hazlo cuando yo lo haga."_

"_¿Me ayudas?" ―preguntó. Su rostro se tornó tierno._

"_Bien." ―no pudo decirle que no._

**X**

En sus relaciones personales es abierto, confiado y sincero. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable.

"_Deberías dejar de fumar."_

"_Es cosa mía."_

"_Enserio Manuel, esa cosa te dañará los pulmones."__ ―Perú siendo tan sabio, le arrebató el cigarro de las manos del chileno._

"_¡Oye!"_

"_Es por tu bien" ―lo apagó, lo destrozó―. "Y cada vez te ves más viejo y gruñón."_

"…_me encanta tu sinceridad." ―dijo sarcástico._

"_Si quieres te puedo cocinar un postre."_

"_Me encanta tu sinceridad." ―dijo enserio._

"_Solo porque te gusta mi cocina."_

**X**

Si quieres conquistar a un Leo no tendrás más remedio que dejarle creer que domina y lleva el mando de la relación.

_Perú llevó con deseos al mayor apegado a la pared, entregándole sus besos, su lengua._

_La respiración era cortante._

_Las manos de Miguel acariciaban el cabello de Manuel, sin pausa._

"_Manuel…"―susurró entre besos._

_El otro chico no decía nada, únicamente correspondía los labios del menor._

_¿La razón?_

_Colombia le había aconsejado, vaya consejo, ser dominado por ese peruano. Pero lo que tenía bien claro, que al llegar a otro nivel, obviamente él sería quien domaría ¿Verdad?_

**X**

El cava o un buen champagne pueden funcionar con un hombre Leo. Sé directo, tanto como para decirle a él tus sentimientos y cómo le aprecias... tras unas copas de champán.

"_¿Me invitas a tomar pisco?"_

"_Sí. ¿Algún problema?"_

"_Am… no… o sea sí…"_

"_Vas a beber del chileno, a ver si podí con ello."_

"_¿Me estás desafiando? Muy bien."_

_Al llegar las dos copas de pisco…_

"_En realidad… no es para hacer esta wea de competencia, yo… quiero decirte algo serio."_

"_Manuel…"_

"_Bien, aquí voy" ―respiró profundamente para decir―: "Te-te-te…"_

"_¿Uh?"_

"_Te…"_

"_Habla de una buena vez, pe."_

"_Te amo."_

"_Manuel… eso… es…"_

"_¡Fleto! ¡Sí, fue muy fleto!" ―dijo sonrojado y avergonzado._

"_No. Fue muy lindo, Chile."_

**X**

El sexo es muy importante para este apasionado signo.

"_¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Cómo?" ―se alteró Bolivia._

"_¿Tiene algo de malo, hermano?"_

"_¡Claro que tiene algo de malo! ¡Es ese chileno __acopaibado!"_

"_Julio, cálmate. No es tan malo como tú piensas, pe"_

"_¿Te lavó el cerebro cierto?"_

"_¿Eh? No, claro que no."_

"_No puedo creer que me cuentes esas cosas. No es normal."_

"_¿No? Qué raro… yo creo que es normal tener sexo con la pareja que amas, pe. Manuel es muy cariñoso conmigo, yo también con él."_

"…"―_el pobre Bolivia estaba colapsado por tanta información de su querido hermano._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Virgo~·]**

Su humor es a menudo sarcástico pero rara vez es malicioso.

"_¿Chile, aún estás enojado?"_

"_No, como se te ocurre. Me fascinaron las frases bonitas de Bolivia sobre mi persona, incluso llegué a pensar que Pablo Neruda me estaba hablando."_

"…_Je…"__―intentó forzar una sonrisa._

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que estamos juntos? Tch, no importa. Ahora me tengo que ir, mi hermana Rapa llegara a mi casa."_

"_¿Entonces te vas?"_

"_¿Eres we…?" ―se detuvo para no seguir con el insulto―. "Sí. Nos vemos mañana, chao."_

"_Chao."_

**X**

Son independientes y fríos; obsesionados por el trabajo.

"_¡Por la mierda!"_

"_Hey, ¿por qué tan enojado?"_

"_Tengo que firmar estos papeles, tratados de mi superior."_

"_Em… ¿puedes dejar eso para después? Hice el almuerzo."_

"_Almorzaré más tarde."_

"_Pero Manuel, hice tu plato preferido."_

"_¡Estoy ocupado Migue!"_

"_¡Eres un idiota!"_

**X**

Cuando tienen un novio, tienen una gran imaginación sobre el sexo, por lo general haciendo el papel de sirvientes.

"_¡¿Qué mierda es esta wea? ¡Migue~!"_

"_Manuel, no grites tanto, pe. Despertaras a nuestros hijos."_

"_¿Hijos? ¡¿Tenemos hijos? ¡No es gracioso, no podí quedar embarazado!"_

"_¿Yo, embarazado? No Manuel, tú eres el que quedó embarazado."_

"_¡¿QUÉ?"_

"_Dije que no gritaras, pe. Vayamos a la habitación, tengo juegos nuevos para esta noche, Chile."__ ―sonrió con perversión._

"_¡AH~!"―Manuel despertó de golpe. Observó a su alrededor, sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo―. "Era un sueño… un sueño… conchesumare…"_

"_¡Manuel, qué sucede, por qué ese grito!" ―Perú entró al cuarto muy preocupado._

"_Perú… dime…"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Dime que no tenemos cabro chicos." ―pidió rogando que no sea así._

"_No Manuel, como se te ocurre. Somos hombres."_

"_Sí… gracias al cielo…"―sonrió dejándose caer sobre la almohada―. "Un sueño… solo fue un sueño…"_

"_¿Eh? Sí que estás mal de la cabeza."_

**X**

Reconocer su orientación sexual no es fácil y no les gusta dejar que el público sepa acerca de sus romances.

_En un bar de alguna parte de América:_

"_Hic, así es amigo mexicano… ¡Somos machos!"__ ―exclamó Chile bebiendo cerveza junto con su amigo Pedro, este tomando su adorado tequila._

"_¡Así es chileno! ¡Somos bien machos! Hic."_

"_¡Cantemos alguna wea poh! Hic ¡Ándale algo mexicano, mi cuate! Hic." ―dijo con el acento mexicano. Y de repente, ambos comenzaron a cantar._

_No muy lejos, Perú conversaba con Bolivia, este último muy enojado._

"_No puedo creerlo. Solo míralo, es un idiota."_

"_Ah, no importa."_

"_¿Qué? ¿No me habías dicho que estaban juntos?"_

"_Ps, sí."_

"_¿Entonces? Dime si no quieres que le rompa la cara."_

"_Es que… Manuel no le gusta que nuestra relación sea en público. Y siempre dice que no es fleto… aunque no sé qué sea eso, pe."_

"_Uhm… bien… lo único que espero de ese idiota, que no te dañe, o se las verá conmigo."_

"_¡Y sigo siendo el rey!" ―cantaron Pedro y Manuel totalmente ebrios._

**X**

Su lado duro puede llevarle a ser excesivamente crítico y duro con los demás.

"_Problemas y más problemas."_

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

"_Trabajos, tu gente que anda en Santiago, eso."_

"_Yo no le veo lo malo, mi gente busca trabajo."_

"_Sí, pero le roba a la mía. Deberían de volverse a su país, no sirven."_

"_¡Oye, no te voy a permitir que los insultes!"_

"_Es la verdad. Y no solo tu gente, también tu hermanito molestándome con lo del mar. Par de hermanos. Y tú querí ese pedazo de mar…"_

"_Ya basta…"_

"_Es la verdad. Recuerdo…"_

"_¡Ya basta! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Chileno cojudo!"_

"_Migue… yo… no te pongai a llorar…"_

"_¡No me toques! ¡Iré donde Bolivia, ni se te ocurra seguirme! ¡Olvídate del desayuno!"_

"_¡Pero Migue!... ¡Por la chucha, siempre las cago!"_

**X**

Prefieren actuar con reservas y con una disposición agradable. Suelen ser discretos, amables y divertidos con otras personas.

_Manuel se encontraba conversando alegremente con los europeos._

_Miguel siempre se ha preguntado del por qué se llevaba mejor con ellos en vez con sus hermanos. Se les acercó._

"_¿Migue? ¿Pasa algo?"_

"_No, nada" ―para su sorpresa, Chile lo abrazó del hombro y luego le desordenó el cabello―. "¡¿Qué carajos…?"_

"_Ya deben conocer a Migue, es bueno cocinando, ¿verdad?" ―preguntó sonriéndole, lo cual hizo que Perú sintiera sus mejillas arder._

"_S-sí." ―también le dedicó una sonrisa._

**X**

Los Virgos tienen encanto y dignidad hasta tal punto que a veces los varones pueden aparecer algo afeminado, aunque no lo sean.

"_¡Estúpido Martín!" __―entró a la casa muy enojado. Perú cerró la puerta―. "¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esa wea?"_

"_Fue divertido."_

"_Para mí no. Que te digan que cuando chico parecías una mina, no es divertido."_

"_Ps, para mí sí."_

"_Cállate."_

"_Es verdad. Yo creo si papá Antonio no te hubiera cortado el cabello, te verías muy bien."_

"… _¿me estay molestando, cierto?"_

"_Fue una broma, pe. Te ves mejor ahora, Chile."_

**X**

·

·

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Desde un principio los dos se sentirán atraídos, Virgo por la personalidad fuerte de Leo que contrasta con la suya tímida y vergonzosa, y Leo porque verá en Virgo un alma a la que proteger y cuidar.

"_Hace frío." ―dijo Manuel. Ambas naciones caminaban por la calle._

_Miguel sacó de su bolsillo de la chaqueta, un gorro y se la colocó al mayor._

"_¡Oye!"_

"_Deberías abrigarte la cabeza también."_

_Manuel hizo un puchero._

"_Dame la mano, la debes tener helada, pe."_

_Manuel se enrojeció, y aceptó._

**X**

Virgo se siente ignorado por Leo en público.

_Perú platicaba muy divertido con la mayoría de las naciones, ignorando a Chile… ¡Lo ignoraba! Para Manuel era bastante raro, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hace o no deje de hacer._

"_Bien, bien. La conversación se acabó. Migue, nos vamos." ―le cogió la mano._

"_¿Qué carajos te pasa? No me quiero ir. ¡Manuel suéltame!"_

"_Nos vamos a casa y punto."_

"_¡Pero…! ¡No quiero, suéltame chileno estúpido!"_

**X**

La tendencia de Virgo a ser bastante crítico con la fanfarronería, puede hacer que Leo reaccione muy mal ante las críticas.

"_¿Por qué siempre estay pendiente de mí?"_

"_No estoy pendiente de ti."_

"_¿A no? Bien… entonces dime por qué chucha… ¡Te metiste en mi Facebook!"_

"_Eh… curiosidad."_

"_¿Curiosidad, eh? También es curiosidad que andes diciendo que me preparo para atacarte."_

"_¿Eh? Oh, te refieres a los armamentos militares. Eh… jejeje, eso ya pasó…"_

"_Si quieres puedo seguir con la lista, no tengo problemas. Eres demasiado…; siempre estás pendiente de mí."_

"_¡Lo siento, ¿bien? Además tú me reclamas con que el pisco es chileno ¡Es peruano!"_

"_¡Es chileno!"_

"_¡Quiero mi pedacito de mar!"_

"_¡Lo vai a tener para el año cinco mil!"_

"_¡Argh! ¡Eres insoportable!"_

"_¡Bien por ti!"_

"_¡Cojudo!"_

"_¡Aweonao!"_

**X**

Leo casi nunca cree estar equivocado, por lo que Virgo deberá encontrar un modo diplomático de hacerle ver sus errores o dificultades que encuentre con respecto a su pareja Leo, pero este no las acepta.

"_¿Estay seguro que vai bien?"_

"_Cállate, puedo hacerlo solo."_

"_Migue…"_

"_No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Chile. Sé cómo meterlo."_

"_Entonces apúrate."_

"_Vamos… entra… mierda…"_

"_¿Ya?"_

"_No, todavía no."_

"_¿Lo diste vuelta?"_

"_Sí, pero no funciona, pe."_

"_¿Lo metiste hasta el fondo?"_

"_Ps, sí. No entiendo por qué no abre."_

"_Intenta con otra wea… me estoy aburriendo… O llama a Japón o China, o a Uruguay que está más cerca para que rompa la puerta con su Kung Futbol; quiero salir de aquí~."_

"_¡Ya dije que yo te sacaré del baño, carajo!"_

"_Creo que pasaré la noche en la tina." ―finalizó observando la tina. Estaba encerrado en el baño._

**X**

A Leo le gusta la diversión, la cordialidad y la espontaneidad, algo que a Virgo le puede resultar difícil dar, al menos en las dosis requeridas.

"_Vamos."_

"_No sé… me da mala espina."_

"_Vamos Manuel, habrá muchas cerveza, esas que te gustan."_

"_Uhm… bien, iré."_

_Más tarde, en la fiesta de Argentina…_

"_¡Hic, mi Perú es tan lindo! Aunque a veces llego a odiarlo… ¡Pero es lindo! Hic" ―Chile ya se encontraba borracho―. "¡Siempre me cocina, hic!"_

_Miguel suspiró. ― "Siempre se emborracha. Chileno estúpido."_

"_¡Brindo por hic! ¡Brindo porque somos hermanos! Hic. Conchesumare, voy a vomitar…"―Manuel comenzó a sentir las consecuencias del consumo del alcohol._

**X**

Puede haber un gran problema debido a que Virgo por su naturaleza vergonzosa no sea capaz de decirle a Leo algún problema o mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él. Esto hará que Leo se mosquee bastante ya que entenderá que se cuestiona su confianza o su falta de entendimiento hacia su pareja, o que empiece a imaginar cosas raras y se enfade.

"_¿Manuel, puedo hablar contigo?"_

"_Dime no ma."_

"_¿Por qué nunca me dices 'te amo'?"_

_A Manuel le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Decir? ¿Te amo?_

"_Em… Migue…"―tosió. Carraspeó la garganta―. "No es algo que se sienta de un día para otro."_

"_Eso lo sé, pero por alguna razón estamos juntos, ¿no? ¿O es solo por acostarte conmigo?"_

"_¿Qué? N-no. Jamás haría eso… es que… por la puta… Tú sabí como soy."_

"_Un tonto. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que me engañas."_

"_Migue, yo no te hago eso…"_

"_Me engañas… quizás con Martín o con Arthur."_

"_A ver… espérate. Sabí que detesto a ese fleto de Martín, y con Arthy… bueno, yo tengo buena relación de amistad con él, cosas económicas y todo eso."_

"_Manuel… Chile… Demuéstrame que me quieres… o no me volverás a verme."_

"_Migue…"_

"_Demuéstramelo."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Las relaciones sexuales entre Virgo y Leo suelen ser más satisfactorias para los Virgo, a los que les gusta el modo protector, cálido y seguro de Leo.

_Continuación:_

_Chile tumbó a Perú en la cama. Le besó con pasión. Se despojaron de sus vestimentas._

_Manuel levantó las piernas del menor en sus hombros, e introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Miguel. _

_Jadeó._

_Levemente comenzó con las embestidas, penetrarlo lo más suave posible y luego seguir aumentando la velocidad._

_Quitó las piernas de sus hombres y se inquirió sobre el cuerpo de Miguel. Este, lo abrazó, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, regalando sus besos y caricias._

"_Ah… ah… ah… Manuel… te amo…"_

_El susodicho le sonrió de lado, sin dejar sus movimientos._

"_Y yo a ti… Miguel…"_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Terminé! Espero que no haya quedado OoC, porque la verdad me costó un mundo acabarlo, aunque haya sido en un día. ¡Me siento tan feliz que alguien de Hetalia (LatinHetalia) sea Virgo! Adoro a Manu y su extenso vocabulario, es igualito a mamá-Lovino xD. También adoro con todo mi corazón a Migue, ¡en tan moe! Tengo ganas de violarlo (?).

No me queda nada más que decir. Solo… ¡Amor tsundere! xD

Ah, sí, también subí el de ArgentinaxChile, para las que quieren pasar, 1313.

**Review's?**

**Para que Manu se viole a Migue… o lo que ustedes desean.**

**Bye Bye!**

**Haz clic abajo, esa es la zona vital de Migue (o la de Manu, como quieras)**

**Haz que se excite.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
